The tree is a new and distinct native Texas Thornless Mesquite Tree, Prosopis glandulosa. The species of this tree is of interest to those living in the dry sun belt areas of the United States because of its ability to live on scant quantities of water, live in elevated temperatures, yet survive extended temperatures as low -15 C. Accordingly, the potential value of this tree as a shade tree in desert environments is noteworthy. The foliage of this tree might constitute feed for livestock under conditions of extreme drought, and the value of wood chips from Mesquite for smoking foods, like meats, is notorious. The potential food value of pods harvested from this species is also known, and shown by the historical use of them by native Americans and early settlers as candy. The tree of this invention enjoys each of these noted advantages and forms an upright tree of unusual habit for the species P. glandulosa.
The tree of this invention has discovered on land which had been converted from crop production to a managed pasture under cultivation. The original specimen was retained along with other trees, to provide shade and protection for livestock to be grazed on the land. As the trees matured, it was noticed that this tree was very unusual in form and appearance for trees P. glandulosa. It became apparent that this tree had a form and appearance unusual for native mesquite trees; as well as being thornless. Being an unusually and conspicuously attractive tree with desert adaptation, the value of the tree for potential use in landscape appointments became manifest. Following the discovery and observation of the tree, steps were taken to reproduce the tree so that it could be further observed and tested toward possible introduction of the tree to commerce as a shade tree which would tolerate desert conditions of, for example the Southwestern United States. The tree of this invention was initially asexually reproduced by air layering of specimens from the first tree discovered on the farm of the discoverer, Mr. Andrew Korus, near Stockdale, Tex., and later by rooted cuttings at the facilities of Plantclone, Inc. in Kingsville, Tex. After observation of such clonal reproductions, it has been determined that all clones of the tree are identical to the originally discovered tree in all distinguishing characteristics.